


between the pages

by kaitlin_pruitt



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swag, because why not, i got this idea from a tiktok, main character falls in love with reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlin_pruitt/pseuds/kaitlin_pruitt
Summary: the main character of a story falls in love with the reader. :)
Relationships: main character/reader
Comments: 2





	between the pages

Sometimes, I feel trapped. As I look up at the moon reflecting against the navy sky, I realize how lucky I am to have you with me. In the recesses of my mind, I know that I’m simply just words on a page; my subconscious constantly reminds me that these pages are like sticky fly paper, with me caught between them. I trudge down the dark, lonely streets, scuffing the heels of my shoes, wishing I could be with you. I stop in a small cafe and order a coffee, only to stare, mesmerized, at the swirling hazel liquid, mind wandering. The radio hums a soft melody:

Spreading you open

Is the only way of knowing you

We’ll be a fine line…

How ironic, I think to myself. Here you are, spreading me open, tearing my heart and soul out through these pages; I’m simply an object to you, a small part of your day. Where are you right now? At the park on a warm day, listening to birds sing and feeling the sun on your cheeks? Under the covers before you drift off to live in another world until you wake up, eyelids fluttering? Sitting on the bus during your morning commute, listening to the bustle of the other passengers living their own lives? How ironic, once again. You know everything about me, my every thought, every move, yet I don’t even know your name.

I stew on how unfair this is, sit and watch the steam slowly fade from the cup sitting in front of me, asking myself what I did to deserve this purgatory-like state, one foot in your world and the other in my own. I pity myself until the barista makes her way over to me, hinting that they’re closing soon, offering me a styrofoam cup for the wasted coffee. I leave without a word, the silence painfully loud as my chair scrapes the floor, the small bell above the door announcing my exit. 

I walk, sullen, down the cobbled streets again, hail a taxi, watch the lights of streetlamps and storefronts whiz by, cursing whatever cruel puppet master was behind this. As I walk up the creaky, dilapidated stairs to my apartment, I wonder--was this some twisted trick of fate? Was God playing a cruel joke on me? I try to clear my head of negative thoughts. Tomorrow is a new day, though it won’t be much different than this one. 

I pause as the door opens after fitting my key into only the top lock; I could’ve sworn that both had been locked this morning. I warily step in the doorway, hoping my memories from earlier are just foggy. Sighing, I take another step in, and before I can process what’s happening, I fall to the floor.


End file.
